Rainy Day
by Darkling'sDaughter
Summary: Sosuke is stuck on a rainy day because he miscalculated. Who would have thought that Makoto would be the one to help him. Check who would've thought that things would end up like THIS Boyxboy don't like don't read rated M for a reason. Sorry it's my first lemon so yeah... COMPLETED


**so hey guys I'm back with a one shot because I started loving this pairing lately so I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Free! Just hope I did own Kisumi *sighs dreamy***

* * *

Shoot, why didn't I leave earlier? Sosuke mentally scolded himself as he ran up the bridge that connected the train station to his university.

The rain poured down drenching him to the bone making him shiver in coldness and discomfort.

But with his fucked up shoulder, the weight of the bags he was carrying became heavier than they really were.

He decided that the best option was for him to alternate the shoulder with his healthy one. But as soon as he took of the bag's strap from his shoulder a wave of air made him step on a specially slippery piece of paper that was lying in the ground.

His eyes widened when he was laying against the cold, wet ground.

"Fucking great!" He snapped at himself as he stood up now completely soaked and stained with mud.

"Are you alright?" He heard a voice say behind him and could see the lights of a car shining on him.

Sosuke turned slowly with a glare settled on his eyes since the person who was asking probably might have seen him fall down. Which, in his opinion, had been embarrassing enough without someone seeing it.

But when he turned he was surprised to see none other than Makoto Tachibana, whom he had never talked much with, but had to admit, that he seemed like a respectable male.

"Oh? Sosuke? I mean...Yamazaki?" The male seemed confused before he showed a small smile while closing his eyes and tilting his head to a side.

"Its been a while," the brunette said.

Sosuke just gave a grunt as a result Makoto's smile fell from his face.

Immediately, for some unknown reason, Sosuke tried to clear things up, "I'm not grunting because of you...it's just that it's cold out here."

Soon the raven realized what he just said and looked away.

What was up with him? Why couldn't he just have a regular conversation with this guy, considering it was his first one anyway.

"So yes or no?" He heard the slightly shorter male say awkwardly.

"What?" He asked a bit more harsh than he intended.

"Well if you don't want a ride then I guess you should hurry," Tachibana said even more awkward.

Sosuke then understood what the other had said and felt ashamed for sounding mean, but he couldn't help it, many people just thought of him as a mean person.

"Well if you don't mind getting you car dirty and wet I guess I would really appreciate getting a ride," Souske mumbled trying to make his voice soft so he wouldn't offend the ladder.

Yet again the brunette smiled in the same way he had before, "Not at all. C'mon hop on in."

The male himself got in his own car, while Sosuke doubted himself as he grabbed his stuff.

Once he was inside the car, Tachibana handed him a towel.

(Sosuke Pov) "Thanks, Tachibana," I mumbled as I attempted to dry off my face and hair.

"Makoto.." I heard briefly.

"Huh?" I asked.

"I meant that you can call me Makoto, no need to be formal."

I started at him because the way he said it made it sound... as if the person was blushing. But his skin was just it's regular tone, but when I started to look away his ears caught my attention.

Yup he was definitely blushing. The red tint might not touch his face but it certainly showed in his ears.

"Then you can call me Sosuke," I said trying to sound indifferent while my heart kept on pounding non-stop.

"So where to?" Makoto asked.

"Just ahead is the station you can just leave me there."

The traffic light turned red and Makoto stepped on the breaks slowly.

"I got an alert that all the trains were postponed until tomorrow," he said while sending me a preoccupied glance.

I cursed under my breath, "Fuck, well now I have no idea what to do."

The stoplight turned green and Makoto made a right turn, "You could stay over tonight, my house isn't far."

His suggestion took me back and I turned to stare at him.

Shrugging my shoulders I said, " If you're fine with it then I also am."

(time skip Makoto's Pov)  
When we entered the apartments I knocked on Haru's house 7 times.

I could feel the shark's friend staring at my back as I continued walking.

"Why would you do that? What will you do when the person that lives there opens and sees nobody," he said glaring at the door.

I gave a lighthearted laugh as I opened the door to my own apartment.

"Haru lives there and that's just my way of telling him that I'm home, and he is usually back before I am," I told the raven who just shrugged and followed me in.

I left all my stuff by the door as I took my shoes off.

"Um, Makoto what do I do, considering I'm all wet," Sosuke said.

I felt my ears heat up, that could be misinterpreted in many ways.

As I shook my head I said, "Take your shoes off and head directly to the bathroom, the first door to your left in the hallway. I'll bring you some clothes in a moment and just leave yours in a corner."

The raven nodded and did as he was told.

As soon as Sosuke left I stopped to think about the current events:  
First my unrealistic crush was in my house taking a shower.  
Second said crush would be wearing my clothes. And third, that Souske would be SPENDING THE NIGHT!

I resisted the urge to squeal and headed to my room to grab clothes to lend the raven but as he passed the bathroom the door opened and the head of an expressionless Sosuke poked out.

"When I fell, it seems I might have affected my shoulder and so I can't quite move it," the raven looked away a light pink coloring his cheeks.

"I sort of need help showering...would you mind..." he let the question wonder off as we both stayed in silence.

My ears once again colored and I couldn't help but smile.

"Sure just wait till be here in a second," I said as I scurried off to change to more comfortable clothing.

(third person pov)  
Sosuke sat patiently as Makoto scrubbed his head with soap.

Makoto was grateful that the other's eyes were closed since his face completely flushed right now at being able to see Sosuke's back, front and leg muscles.

"I'm going to rinse out the soap now," the slightly smaller guy said as he turned on the water.

Sosuke then decided to peek an eye open which resulted in getting some soap in the eye and him pulling away while grunting slightly.

"Are you alright?" Makoto asked afraid that he might have done something that made him uncomfortable.

"Oh nothing it's just that I got soap in my eye," the raven mumbled nonappreciatively.

Makoto then grabbed Sosuke quickly rinsing the rest of the soap off the other's hair and telling him, "Let me see."

The other relented and opened his eye which watered almost instantly.

He blew some air on his eye and soon Sosuke couldn't feel the stinging pain.

Makoto gave the same smile that he had the first time they had met that day and Sosuke couldn't help but feel that he looked too cute.

Before either realized what was happening, Sosuke leaned down and crashed his lips against Makoto's.

The brunette was surprised at first but then allowed himself to be filled with passion sure he was dreaming because this was one of the many fantasies he had ever had.

They both separated panting for need of air and as their eyes met they both saw the lust in the other's eyes.

Their lips clashed once again and as they prolonged this one the heat continued to rise.

Makoto separated from the raven and blushed deeply covering his face with both hands.

"God why can't this be reality!" Makoto said in a pained tone.

Sosuke gave a confused look as he closed the water that had been left running and forgotten.

"This is real," Sosuke said as he stood up helping Makoto.

But the brunette refused to believe him.

Not until Sosuke was desperate enough did he grab Makoto's hand and guided him to different rooms until he found Makoto's room.

Closing the door he pushed the other male to the bed, harshly.

Considering that the only thing covering Sosuke was a small towel that bearly covered his butt and his hard cock.

"Strip," he growled, and when the other gave him a confused look Sosuke decided to take the initiative and started taking of the other's clothes.

Makoto was too surprised to react when he felt Sosuke's hand in his hardened crutch.

The raven looked up and gave a heartmelting smile, as he found the rim of Makoto's shorts and underwear.

He pulled on both and he struggled a bit to hold his body which Makoto noticed.

The brown haired guy then threw his bottom clothes to a side and switched so that Sosuke was now on the bottom. Grabbing the ends of his shirt he took it off quickly and leaned down to kiss the other male, both now completely clothless and every centimeter of their skin touching.

Makoto's lips left Sosuke's and traveled all over his neck sucking and licking with hurry as Sosuke let out moans of pleasure.

Sosuke let one hand slide down between the both and he caressed the head of the other's growing erection, which made Makoto stop licking and let out some moans of his own.

All the sexy sounds Makoto was doing was driving Sosuke insane so he finally decided to grab both of their erections and rub then together getting pleased gasps from both ends. His other hand traveled the same way but passed the first destination settling on Makoto's hole, and prodding it doubt fully.

When Makoto gave a horrified glance he retreated his fingers bringing them quickly to his mouth and licking them in the most seducing way he could.

Makoto then seemed lost enough in pleasure to forget what the other was doing so Sosuke continued with what he was doing.

Sticking a finger in, Makoto made a whining noise which ment he wanted more.

Soon enough Makoto was swallowing him completely and he hoped he was ready for the next step because sure as hell Sosuke was.

But it didn't turn out quite as Sosuke had planned it.

When he was about to move to become once again the top position Makoto pushed him down flat on the bed and Sosuke watched interested as the other started riding him. Cowboy style.

Sosuke let out moans as Makoto made a rhythmic patterns while going up and down in a fast desperate way.

"I'm about to cum," Makoto said before Sosuke had the chance.

The raven pulled the brunette down for a kiss and in that instant both came satisfied in the way the other's heat comforted the other.

"I love you," Makoto mumbled before falling into deep sleep.

Sosuke moved both of them bellow the covers and fell asleep while smiling like an idiot the whole time. "I love you too," he whispered in Makoto's, asleep, ear.

* * *

**M'kay so I hope you guys liked it. Ill be updating on my other stories soon enough!**

**Later Darkers xD**


End file.
